


What The Sea Returns

by Ninj



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninj/pseuds/Ninj
Summary: Kaz and Inej have been communicating long distance for a year. What happens when she returns?





	What The Sea Returns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chiiyo86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiiyo86/gifts).



It’s near two in the morning when Kaz returns to the Slat. Jesper sits at the bar and watches him, a smile on his face.The Slat will be closing soon and Jesper looks like he was waiting. Kaz begins to limp towards him, assuming he’s still here because he has a message to pass on, but Jesper waves him off. Kaz gratefully heads towards the stairs. Through a minor miracle he makes it uninterrupted to his room on the top floor. 

He checks that the door-lock still is secure and enters, closing it behind him. He begins to peel off his gloves when out of the corner of his eye he tracks movement. He’s swinging his cane without further thought, the reaction automatic. The swing goes wide, the intruder ducking out of reach.

“It’s me,” a familiar and welcome voice stops him from pivoting and swinging again. “I just wanted to surprise you.”

Inej is still balanced and ready to move if he doesn’t stop swinging, but she’s still. Kaz almost reaches for her, wanting to confirm this is real. “You usually write to tell me you’ll be in port.”

“I usually don’t have a lot of time,” Inej slowly moves to his stuffed reading chair by the window for good light. She’s smiling, pleased with herself for her surprise. 

“Jesper knows you’re here,” Kaz realizes now why their friend was below. He makes a face. 

Inej shrugs trying to look casual. “I ran into him.”

“How long are you in port for?” Kaz takes the glass she hands him with his still gloved hand and tries to recover. He sits cautiously on the edge of his bed as Inej returns to his only chair. She’s watching him her eyes bright. 

“A month,” Inej has returned to Ketterdam once since she first set sail on the Wraith. “I got your letter in Os Alta. I thought I should come back for awhile.”

“I wanted you know that your recruits were fitting in well here,” Kaz has received over the many months 5 strangers at the door of the Slat looking to be incorporated into the ranks of the Dregs. “Most people just send gifts when they want you to know they remember you fondly.”

“I sent useful people,” Inej is watching him as carefully as he’s watching her. Both trying to read something on each others faces. Kaz is quite certain she’s having the better time of it. “Which to you, is the better gift.”

By the second glass of Suli wine Kaz cautiously takes off his remaining glove. Inej watches silently, always observing, but says nothing. Instead, she recites for him observations of her time in port. Slowly, they settle into the familiar exchange of information. As if Inej has never left and she’s offering him her nightly report. 

Eventually, her words trail off and Kaz is pulled out his thoughts by the uneven speech pattern. He notices she’s fallen asleep. He takes this opportunity to scan over her and try and determine how she’s really doing. Her skin is tan and wind burnt from her time at sea, but she seems to be fine. She’s demonstrated no sign of injury. No reason to be in port a month. 

There’s time though. Talking tonight was nice, having Inej here is satisfying. Kaz opens his storage chest and pulls out an extra blanket and drapes it carefully over Inej, kneeling so he can look at her face. Then carefully, reaches out with his bare fingers and brushes some hair back from her face. He hopes to someday have the courage to do it while she’s awake. But of course, Inej surprises him. He looks up, and her dark eyes are open. 

Inej reaches up slowly, maintaining eye contact and twines her fingers through his, bringing their joined hands down until they’re hovering above her lap. Kaz doesn’t resist. She can hold his hand as long as she wants to, if she’ll just say something.

“I’ve missed you,” Inej tells him. She cautiously brings her other hand back to mirror his earlier movements and brush fringe off his forehead. “We can talk about it in the morning. I’m still going to be here.”

They let go, still watching each other. Kaz sits back on his bed, reaches and puts out the last candle. In the dark, he smiles. Inej is going to be here in the morning. She came back.


End file.
